


Zuko's Back On His Banishment

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Making Out, Post-War, Romance, Vacation, Wedding Planning, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: “I should just banish myself, kidnap Katara and forget about this wedding because clearly I should not be around people anymore.”A candle seemed to light up inside Uncle Iroh’s head.“Why don’t you do that?”Organising a wedding is getting to Fire Lord Zuko and Katara, so Prince Zuko makes a comeback.Written for Zutara Week 2020, Prompt Rebirth.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 178





	Zuko's Back On His Banishment

**Author's Note:**

> I provide no explanation except that I got nostalgic for season 1! Avatar fandom. Happy Zutara Week!

As a little boy Zuko would secretly daydream about the person he was going to marry and what kind of wedding they would have. All his loved ones would be there to enjoy cake and he often pictured himself and his new spouse cutting a rug on the dance floor, even if the practice was forbidden in the Fire Nation. 

He knew Ozai would have punished him for even thinking about participating in such forbidden practices, but Zuko supposed that was what made the fantasy so fun and exciting to him as a little boy. He’d be around people who actually cared about him and he would have the freedom to do whatever he wanted. 

“Here’s another permit to sign for your wedding Fire Lord Zuko.” His secretary dropped a pile of forms onto the growing mountain of paperwork with a loud thud, confirming that Zuko would be stuck inside his stuffy office with Uncle all day, instead of drinking tea out in the sunny Fire Nation palace gardens. “It’s to give the palace zookeepers permission to handle the doves on your wedding day.” 

Smoke blew out of Zuko’s nostrils. “Thank you Lian Po.” 

“You are most welcome your Highness!” Lian Po said, seemingly oblivious to the Fire Lord’s displeasure. As the young man padded off to go attend to more of Zuko’s business, The Fire Lord slammed his head on the desk and let out all of his frustration with a loud groan. 

“You seem terribly stressed, Zuko.” Uncle Iroh said, putting down his pen to give his nephew some much needed attention. 

“It’s fine!” Zuko said, immediately lifting his head from his desk to give the impression that everything was under control and that he didn’t need his Uncle to try and fix his problems like he was still an emotionally unstable teenager . He sighed when he had to peel off one of the forms from his forehead. 

“I knew this wedding was going to be a big deal when I proposed to Katara, and I accept that it’s my duty to make sure it all goes perfectly.” Zuko said. “I don’t care if I have to sign a couple of papers and organise this stupid party as long as I get to start the rest of my life with Katara.” 

Zuko blushed when he saw a glint of affection in his Uncle’s eyes. 

“I’m so proud of you and the man you have become.” Iroh said as he clasped Zuko’s hand. “But please remember to stop and have some fun. People will start to wonder if you are aging prematurely if you turn up to the wedding with a head full of grey hair.”

Zuko grimaced at the lock of silver hair that was dangling down his forehead, mocking him by being extrinsic proof that being the Fire Lord was a difficult and stressful job, no matter how much he wanted to hide it. 

“I will try Uncle.”    


“Fire Lord Zuko!” a small wisp of a girl appeared at the door, dressed pretty in pink and holding a tray with two steaming cups. “I’ve brought you some tea!” 

_ Perfect.  _

“Fuu.” Zuko addressed the young servant. “You are a lifesaver.” 

Iroh and Zuko eagerly grabbed the cups from Fuu’s tray as the pleased girl gave a bell-like laugh that would soothe a chittering hog-monkey. While Zuko wished he could take Iroh’s advice, he just simply didn’t have time to stop and take a break. His favourite pot of ginseng tea would have to do until the wedding was over. 

Zuko took a great big whiff of the stuff and a wave of horror hit him as he took in the scent.

“Fuu.” Zuko’s icy voice addressed the servant. “What is this?” 

Fuu squeaked and hid behind the tray, but still bravely answered Zuko’s question: “It’s your tea, your Highness.” 

“This is green tea Fuu.” Zuko corrected her, trying to keep his voice even. “I asked for ginseng tea.” 

Beneath the surface Zuko was boiling like a teapot that had been left on for too long, but he was doing his best to be kind because he knew Fuu had a visual impairment. He told the kitchen staff to make sure everything was labelled in big, clear letters so that Fuu could differentiate between all sorts of ingredients, but he knew that sometimes the other servants would mess up and make Fuu’s life difficult as a result. 

“M-my apologies, your Highness.” Fuu’s entire body was  _ shaking _ . “B-but we’ve run out of ginseng tea.” 

Iroh gripped the arms of his chair as he glanced in Zuko’s direction, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when flames started spewing from his nostrils. 

“We’ve run out of my favourite tea.” Zuko repeated, pinching the bridge of his nose.  “Y-yes your Highness.” Fuu gulped. “The wedding planners drank it all.” 

The wedding planners drank all of Zuko’s tea. 

The WEDDING PLANNERS, who were costing Zuko a FORTUNE to organise HIS WEDDING, had drinken all of HIS TEA - THAT HE PUT IN A SPECIAL BOX IN THE KITCHEN SO NO ONE ELSE WOULD GO AND DRINK IT ALL!!! 

“Those howling hyenas drank MY TEA? THE TEA I SAVE FOR DAYS I’M STUCK IN MY OFFICE SIGNING PAPERWORK?!!!” 

“Y-yes my lord.” Fuu said weakly. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!” Zuko made an inhumane scream that would have had a nest full of dragons fleeing in fear before he rose like a tigerdillo about to pounce on its prey and tore his claws into his office curtains, tearing the fabric and hurling it onto the floor like a child having a temper tantrum. 

“AHHH, I’M SORRY FIRE LORD ZUKO, I TRIED TO STOP THEM, I REALLY TRIED!” Fuu squealed at the sight of Zuko stamping on the curtain, sobbing as she ran down the hallway like a sparrowkeet being chased by a ferocious predator. Realising his mistake, Zuko gasped and made haste to follow her. 

“FUU WAIT, I’M SO SORRY, COME BACK!” but it was too late, once Fuu made her escape down the hallway she was nowhere to be found. Zuko cursed himself as he collapsed back onto his chair, covering his face with his hands. 

“Fire Lord Zuko, I am so disappointed in you.” Iroh said as he crossed his arms. 

“You’re right Uncle, I’m a villain.” Zuko groaned. “I should just banish myself, kidnap Katara and forget about this wedding because clearly I should not be around people anymore.” 

A candle seemed to light up inside Uncle Iroh’s head. 

“Why don’t you do that?” Iroh suggested, a familiar smirk blossoming onto his face. Zuko always got a headache whenever his Uncle made that face. 

“Uncle, be serious.” 

“I am.” Uncle iroh said, putting his arm around Zuko. “This wedding planning business is clearly getting to you and will keep wearing you down unless you  _ take a break _ .” 

Zuko peeked at his Uncle through his hands and saw his ‘you know I’m right, don’t ignore me’ face Iroh used to always use during his terrible teens. 

“Take Katara away for a passionate weekend. Play the dishonourable banished Prince once more.” Iroh grinned. “I think your fiance will really like that.” 

‘She would.’ a devilish voice inside Zuko’s head as it replayed all the times they had played as ‘The Blue Spirit’ and ‘The Painted Lady’. Just imagining the way Katara flirtatiously referred to him as his alter ego made his spine tingle pleasantly. He and Katara hadn’t had a lot of time for those sorts of fun and games since they started planning for their wedding.

‘Gosh I miss Katara. Screw this wedding nonsense!’ Zuko took Uncle Iroh’s face in his hands and kissed his cheek. 

“Uncle, you’re a genius!” As always, his Uncle helped him figure out what his priorities were. “Please ask Lian Po to send Fuu a big bouquet of sun-flowers and a bonus with an apology letter from me. I will apologise to her in person later.” 

“Isn’t Lian Po going to be back soon?” Iroh quirked an eyebrow. 

“Yes, but I won’t be here.” Zuko smirked as he skidded out the hallway, leaving his uncle in his dust. “I’ll see you later Uncle!” 

Uncle Iroh’s jaw hit the floor.

For the first time in his life, his nephew was choosing fun over duty! He’d have died of shock if it wasn’t so funny! 

“I should have tried to get him and Katara together sooner.” he said between belly laughs. 

* * *

The Fire Nation Palace was a labyrinth if you weren’t familiar with its layout, but Zuko knew he wouldn’t have a problem finding his fiance… All he would have to do was follow the incessant chatter of the wedding planners… 

“I think Lady Katara would look lovely with PINK flowers in her hair.” 

“Are you serious? Blue would bring out her eyes!” 

“Oh my, are you joking? She’s from the Water Tribe! She wears blue all the time! She’s wearing a blue dress on the wedding day, how are her BLUE eyes gonna stand out in a BLUE dress? She should wear pink, that will make the whole outfit pop!”    


“You two have got it wrong, she should wear RED flowers to symbolise her union with the Fire Lord!” 

“But pink is so much more romantic! Pink is the colour of the first flower His Majesty gave to Lady Katara, the first gift he ever gave her! And if you were as much of a fan of their relationship as I am, you’d know that!” 

Katara just stared blankly at the wall, her right eye fidgeting menacingly. She hadn’t noticed Zuko sneaking around behind her and hiding behind one of the pillars, stifling his own giggles as he watched his fiance tolerate this spirited debate from the three lively ladies of his court. 

“Well, I think we should let the future Fire Lady decide! My Lady, what would you prefer?” The blue loving noblewoman finally included the bride-to-be and Katara spat like a two-headed snake that had been toyed with for long enough: 

“I’d like all three of you to go jump into the river.” 

Zuko had to take a second to wipe himself down with a handkerchief because boy… Did his fiance telling people off get him hot and bothered. 

In other circumstances he’d intervene and ask Katara to give these women the benefit of the doubt, they were helping them plan their wedding, which was not only a very special day for them but also an important political and historical event - but they had taken his tea! If Katara wanted to have at them, he certainly would not deny her the pleasure! 

It took the pink fanatic among the courtly ladies a second to register what Katara had said, before she gasped: 

“Water lilies! Of course! Water lilies would look lovely on you my lady!” Katara’s jaw dropped at how the small lady misinterpreted her words and Zuko had to admit, he was taken aback by the cognitive dissonance. This lady was either very lacking in intelligence or politically prudent enough to pretend her future queen hadn’t just insulted her.    


“Well this is why she’s the future Fire Lady!” The nobleman with a love for the colour red said. “She’s so full of brilliant ideas!” 

“Let us go by the river banks to find those flowers at once!” 

Katara seethed as she watched the trio flounce their way out of the palace to go and annoy some other poor soul. Zuko smirked as she massaged her temples and grumbled about the wedding planners, wondering out loud if it was ethical to push them into the nearest lake and freeze it solid. Aang survived being frozen for a hundred years, surely these annoying hyenas would eventually emerge to wreak havoc upon the world too? 

Zuko had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling, lest he give his position away as he emerged from behind the pillar and snuck behind Katara who was none the wiser to her fiance’s dastardly plans. 

“I just can’t deal with these people anymore, I-” 

Poor, sweet Katara gave a startled cry as a pair of strong arms quickly swept her off her feet and held her bridal style. She moved to attack her mystery assailant, thrashing around in his arms, before Zuko gently grabbed her wrist, whispered: ‘got you’ and swept in to hotly press his lips against hers. 

The kiss seemed to be the decisive winning move in this match of equals, as once Katara heard Zuko’s voice and recognised her beloved’s touch, she quickly melted into the kiss and gave a pleased moan when her fiance deepened it, not caring one bit if anyone heard them or saw what they were doing. 

When Zuko broke the kiss, Katara was panting and looking at him with dilated pupils. Zuko pressed his forehead to Katara’s, just taking in how enchanted Katara seemed to be by their mini makeout session. 

“Zuko, what are you doing?” she asked, amused but surprised by her lover’s antics. 

“I’ve decided to become a banished scoundrel of a prince again and I’m taking you with me, my gorgeous water lily.” Zuko said with zero shame, hoping it sounded as suave as it did in his head. He started sweating when his bride-to-be raised an eyebrow at him, as if she were questioning his sanity. ‘Maybe I have offended her, oh dear, this was a bad idea.’ 

“Will I have to talk to another wedding planner during our banishment?” Zuko’s shoulders relaxed when his wife wrapped his arms around his neck, staring up at him hopefully as she asked that cheeky question. 

“No.” Zuko’s heart soared when the biggest smile blossomed onto Katara’s face. 

“Then take me away!” 

Zuko didn’t need to be told twice. He had a skip in his step as he carried Katara away to the stables, where he would take Druk and fly him and Katara far, far away from the palace. 

* * *

“Do you think we should cook a nice dinner for Zuko and Katara?” Aang said as he grabbed some hay to feed Appa. 

“Why?” Sokka asked as he scrubbed Appa’s side with soap, making the sky bison sigh happily under his ministrations. “Is it their anniversary or something?” 

“They’ve just been so stressed lately.” Aang said as he scratched Appa behind the ears. “I know Zuko’s been stuck in his office a lot lately, which can’t be good for him.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard from the grapevine that he’s been a little testy. I also think Katara’s almost ready to murder one of the wedding planners in a fit of passion.” Sokka snickered as he cuddled up to Appa, who was now purring from all the attention he was receiving. “I can’t say I blame her when they fuss over even the minor stuff.”    


“I know right?” Aang chuckled. “At this rate they’ll be eloping.” 

Aang’s heart nearly leapt out of his mouth when he heard someone kick the stable doors open, followed by the said couple’s laughter. He immediately regretted uttering those words as he watched Zuko plop Katara onto Druk’s back, realising that he had invited the universe to present him with another diplomatic crisis to solve. 

“What are you two doing?” 

“He’s kidnapping me.” Katara said gleefully as she Druk nuzzled her face. She gave the friendly dragon a kiss to return his affections. “I have no idea where he’s taking me, but it’s probably to try and lure you guys into a trap!” 

“Don’t try and stop me, Avatar!” Zuko glared at Aang in a way that reminded the airbender of when he used to be a sullen and angry teenager. His eyes slithered over to Sokka, who was waiting to be acknowledged. “And… Avatar’s friend!” 

Aang opened his mouth to ask again, what the heck was going on, before Sokka pressed an index finger to his lips and winked at him. Zuko followed Sokka’s lead, winking at Aang several times with his good eye just to make sure he got the hint, forcing Katara to stifle her giggles with both hands. 

“Oh… Oh! Oh no, how ever will I rescue my best friend when Appa has not had enough food!” The sky bison opened his eyes at the mention of the word ‘food’. “Guess I’ll feed him first before I try to get my waterbending teacher back! Hopefully before the weekend is over!” 

“Just you try, Avatar!” Zuko cackled as he joined Katara on Druk’s back. 

“But whatever you do, you better not fall in love with my friend and marry her before I finish my rescue mission!” Aang added, making sure he was making eye contact with Katara. The girl in question shrugged. 

“If anyone asks me about flowers for the hundredth time I’m going to find the nearest temple and marry Zuko right then and there.” Katara smirked as she grabbed his husband’s chin and kissed him on the cheek. “Among other things.” 

Zuko blushed like a maiden about to be devoured by a dragon. “In other words, we promise nothing. Bye!” 

Sokka put an arm around Aang as his soul left his body. The Avatar was obviously upset at the political and social implications of Zuko and Katara eloping, but he was still a good sport and weakly waved the couple goodbye as Druk shot out of the stables like a bolt of lightning at his master’s request. 

“Don’t worry, they’re not going to get hitched.” Sokka reassured him. 

“You’re sure?” Aang asked weakly as he thought just about the paperwork involved. Ugh. The paperwork! Was this karma punishing him for making paper planes out of Zuko’s documents? 

“Positive. You heard them doing their cute little roleplay. I think this trip is just going to be a bit of stress relief for them.” Sokka smirked.

“I’ve been living next door to them for a year and I know what you mean. They haven’t had any stress relief in a while.” Aang giggled. “Well as long as they have fun and don’t cause a national incident, I’m okay with it.” 

“That’s the spirit buddy.” 


End file.
